Analysis of DNA-binding proteins. Human-mouse hybrids and the chromosomal assignment of human genes. Human-mouse hybrid cell lines and susceptibility to picornaviruses. Lethality of adenosine for mammalian cells by interference with pyrimidine synthesis. Growth control in cultured fibroblasts: Study of RNA synthesis as related to growing and resting states.